


What happens in Ealdor...

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ealdor, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin wants to go to Ealdor to see his mother. Gwaine is accompanying him. These few weeks in the little village will change many things for them.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	What happens in Ealdor...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenforsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenforsnow/gifts).



> Dear greenforsnow, I hope you'll like this fic! I used one of your prompts but I also tried to add little punches of other prompts.  
> This story could perhaps have been longer but you know...deadlines... ;-)  
> I wish you very Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks to mother_of_dragons for the wonderful betareading work!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for keeping this fest alive every year and bringing joy through fanfics!

Gwaine watched Merlin riding in front of him. He had spent the whole ride looking around, cooing every time they crossed paths with an animal, and mumbling about leaves and herbs. They even had to stop to help a hedgehog that was struck by a log.

Traveling with Merlin was an adventure in itself, and Gwaine was happy he had managed to accompany him. It hadn’t been easy, though.  
At first, Arthur hadn’t even wanted to let Merlin go to Ealdor. He had said it was too dangerous. But Merlin missed his Mum greatly, and when he had started to sulk, that soft-hearted Princess had given in.  
However, he had insisted that one of his Knights would accompany Merlin… And had designated Sir Bors. That guy was the most boring Knight of all! Even Elyan talking about swords and alloys was more entertaining than Sir Bors! So Gwaine had offered to go. He couldn’t let Merlin endure a month of Sir Bors! Of course, Arthur had refused. Luckily, Sir Bors had a nasty fall on the castle stairs and would be unable to fulfill his knightly duties for the foreseeable future. Gwaine had offered again, and with probably the deepest sigh ever heard in Camelot, Arthur had accepted.

That’s how Gwaine found himself riding with Merlin to Ealdor, where they would stay until the harvest festival and come back to Camelot before the beginning of winter. They had left Camelot in the morning and would arrive in Ealdor the next evening, if everything went alright. Gwaine was sure nothing was going to trouble their journey. Merlin was more than able to ensure them a safe ride. Only Arthur was too dense to see what was in front of his eyes. Gwaine watched Merlin again. Who could think that this cute, clumsy, innocent boy had such powers…

***

The sun was going down when they decided to stop. They had spotted a little clearing that would be perfect for their camp. As always, Merlin took care of the fire. Gwaine had long since known that the golden reflection in his eyes wasn’t the reflection of the flames, but Merlin didn’t know that, so the knight got himself busy with the horses, leaving Merlin to do his thing. When Merlin offered to go fetch berries, Gwaine stayed to install the bedrolls. He was sure that Merlin was putting some sort of protection in place, and that the berries would appear in his hands without any bushes around. But he didn’t say anything. Not at that moment at least.

Gwaine had thought about Merlin and his powers a lot. Where he came from, people like Merlin were revered rather than burned. He wasn’t afraid of Merlin. He was rather fascinated, actually. Perhaps this trip could provide the perfect moment to talk about that with Merlin?

***

Like Gwaine had anticipated, they finally reached Ealdor without any problems (the bunny incident hadn’t been a problem).  
As they approached the village, Merlin suddenly stopped his horse.

“Are you alright?” Gwaine asked.  
“Yes… It’s just… “ Merlin visibly hesitated. His eyes were fixed on the village ahead. “Gwaine, before we go on and you meet my mother, there is something you need to know.”

Gwaine smiled. Finally.

“Merlin, if this is about your powers, I already know and I don’t have any problems with that. Really, Strength, Courage, and Magic! How couldn’t you understand that!”

Merlin turned to face Gwaine so abruptly he nearly fell from his horse.

“You know?”

“Yes.”

“And… and you don’t think I’m a monster or some…”

“Stop there, Merlin. Your powers are a blessing, not a curse! And they make you who you are. I’m also quite fond of that little trick you use to warm up the bedrolls…”

“You noticed?” Merlin blushed with pride.

Gwaine nodded, and urged his horse to walk again.

“Come on, Merlin, I’m sure your mother is impatiently waiting for us.”

***

Once again, Gwaine had been right. Hunith was waiting for them at the village entrance, a woolen shawl on her shoulders. She smiled as soon as she recognized Merlin. As they finally reached the entrance, Merlin stopped his horse and jumped from it to run into his mother’s arms. Gwaine wasn’t one for big emotions, but seeing them both so happy made him feel strangely weak in the knees.

He came down off his horse, grabbed the reins of Merlin’s horse, and walked toward the entrance of the village.

“And who is that handsome nobleman accompanying you, my son?” Hunith asked as Gwaine joined them.

“This is Sir Gwaine,” Merlin answered.

“Gwaine will do. I’m no nobleman.”

“You’re still a Knight!” Merlin insisted.

“I was hoping I could come here as a friend.”

Gwaine saw the smile on Hunith’s face as her son failed to find an answer to that last statement.

“So, Gwaine, let me invite you to my humble house. I’ve made Merlin’s favorite snack,” Hunith said, as she dragged her son towards her house.

Gwaine followed them with the horses. The house was surprisingly spacious compared to the little ones in Camelot. Gwaine noticed the barn next to it, the chickens running around, and the little well. He attached the horse near the barn and took their saddlebags. Inside, the house felt homely with a warm fire, simple wooden furniture, and a delicious smell.

“You made stewed apples?”

“Yes, with fresh cream from Elizabeth’s cows.”

“Thank you!”

“I hope you like apples, too, Gwaine?”

“I love apples!”

Gwaine put down their bags and followed Huntih and Merlin to sit in front of the fire. Hunith brought them their snack, and they ate in silence.

It felt so good. The delicious aroma of the apple, their sweet taste, the warmth from the fire. Gwaine hadn’t felt like that in a long, long time.

***

Gwaine woke up the next morning feeling well-rested. After the ride to Ealdor, sleeping on a straw mattress felt like a luxury! Hunith had put a mattress next to Merlin’s bed for him in the little room at the back of the house. It was a tight fit, but as Merlin didn’t snore, Gwaine didn’t complain.

Merlin, who was still asleep… As Gwaine had already seen how cranky Merlin got when he was awoken too early, he decided to let him sleep a little longer.

He went to the main room and found Hunith already cooking.

“Can I help you?”

“Do you know how to make bread?”

“No, but I’m a fast learner!”

In the end, the floor was covered in flour, but the bread was edible, so Gwaine counted that as a success… And he had made Hunith laugh more than once!

“What happened here?” A sleepy Merlin asked when he finally emerged from his room.

“Gwaine just learned to make bread. He’ll need some more practice, but he’s a good student!”

“Really?”

The astonishment in Merlin’s voice was slightly hurtful to Gwaine’s pride, but he tried to not let it show.

“There is only one way to convince you, that is to taste! Let’s eat!”

***

Merlin decided that, as it was Gwaine’s first day in Ealdor, he would give him the grand tour. They went to every house, every field around the village, and Merlin introduced him to each inhabitant they saw. Everyone seemed a little impressed by the visiting Knight, but Gwaine’s charm relaxed everyone quite easily.

“I can’t believe that you made the Old Helga smile! Nobody has ever seen her smile!”

“I’m irresistible!” Gwaine said, putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

“You’re so full of yourself!”

Gwaine wanted to make a salacious reply, but Merlin’s smile prevented him from doing so. And his friend hadn’t moved out of his embrace, so Gwaine didn’t reply. They walked like that to Merlin’s house, where Hunith was waiting for them with warm soup.

***

After that first day, Merlin and Gwaine set up a routine. In the morning, they helped Hunith with the hens and made little repairs around the house. In the afternoon, they helped the other villagers before enjoying some down time.

Gwaine was enjoying the simpler life more than he had thought. He had lived a life full of twists. Settling in Camelot had already been a huge step, but with Arthur and Merlin, he was never bored by the routine.

Here, in Ealdor, it was different. Each day looked like the one before. Life in the village was in rhythm with the seasons, only changing with the weather.

Everyone was so caring and kind. Gwaine had never spent this much time with Merlin before. If he was completely honest with himself, that was one of the reasons he had wanted to accompany his friend in the first place.

The little crush that had struck him when he had first met Merlin had evolved with time… And what he had first thought to be a sexual lure was much deeper. The last few days had only made Gwaine fall even more for his friend. He now hoped that he would find a way to confess his feelings before they had to go back to Camelot where Merlin would be, once again, hogged by Arthur.

***

It took Gwaine a few more days to gather up the courage to finally go and talk to Merlin.

But when he came back to the house after having helped Helga with some of her housework, Merlin wasn’t there.

Hunith was alone, knitting in front of the fire.

“Do you know where Merlin is?” Gwaine asked.

“He went outside some time ago. You should go and look for him. He’s probably at Martha’s pen or somewhere around the clearing.”

Gwaine nodded, and went to search for Merlin. He didn’t find him feeding the hens, nor was he picking flowers in the clearing.

So he kept looking around. The village wasn’t that large after all. As he walked towards the fields, Gwaine noticed a little path going into the forest that he hasn’t seen before. He followed it. The path led him into a small clearing where evenly spaced stones were standing. Merlin was kneeling in front of one of the stones. A burial ground. Gwaine hesitated. He should leave Merlin alone. He was communing with himself. But then, Merlin must have heard him as he turned to look at him.

“Gwaine?”

“I… I’m sorry, I’ll leave you.”

“No, no! Come here.” Merlin stood up.

Gwaine joined him. They stayed silent for a moment, with only the rustling of the leaves around them and a bird singing somewhere deeper in the forest.

“This is Will,” Merlin said suddenly, looking at the stone. “He died during Kanen’s attack. He saved Arthur.”

“He was your friend?”

“Yes… My best friend. We were the same age. We grew up together. He… He knew everything about me.”

Gwaine saw Merlin shivering, and gently put his arm around him. He wasn’t expecting Merlin to burst into tears in his arms, so he just hugged him a little closer.

“I… I miss him so much. In Camelot, it’s alright… But coming back here…” Merlin explained between sobs. “He… He would have liked you…”

“I would have been happy to meet your best friend.”

When Merlin finally calmed down, they went back to Merlin’s house in silence. It wasn’t the right time for Gwaine’s confession.

***

Days were flying by, and Gwaine still hadn’t managed to confess his feelings. There had been a few occasions but, each time, something or someone had interrupted him.

Hunith surprised him when Gwaine had tried to talk to Merlin while they were repairing the barn’s roof.  
The sudden downpour when they had that walk along the river.  
Old Helga had come to ask Gwaine for help when he was enjoying a picnic in the clearing, alone with Merlin.  
That injured fox Merlin had to rescue…

Gwaine was getting frustrated.

***

That day, Gwaine had spent a lot of time helping the villagers. Manual work was helping him with his frustration. At least when he was hammering, sawing or weeding, he wasn’t thinking about Merlin… or at least not too much.

But when he came back to Hunith’s house, his back was hurting so much he was limping. 

“Gwaine!” Merlin exclaimed when he opened the door. 

“Merlin?” Gwaine wondered what could explain his friend’s visible excitement.

“I know you worked a lot today, so… Look at that!”

Merlin pointed his finger towards a huge wooden tub in front of the hearth.

“A bath?”

Merlin nodded.

“I thought it would help you relax. Arthur loves a warm bath after hard training so…”

“That’s a very thoughtful gesture.”

Merlin smiled. Not his usual smile, but the more secret one. One Gwaine hadn’t seen so often directed at him.  
That prompted Gwaine to try some advances. 

“And, would you help me bathe like you do with the Princess?”

“If.. If you wish.”

Gwaine smiled. The blush on Merlin cheeks was very encouraging. Gwaine decided to take the opportunity and started removing his clothes.

“Oh…. Hum… I’ll get the water warm, then.” Merlin said, turning away from Gwaine.

Gwaine heard the murmured words. He would have liked to watch Merlin’s eyes glow, but at the moment he had another objective. He got rid of the rest of his clothes.

“I’m ready!” He exclaimed, walking stark naked towards the bathtub.

“The… The water is warm. I’ll get a cloth and some soap... “

Merlin busied himself so as not to face Gwaine, but the knight saw his hidden glances when he immersed himself in the water. The temperature was unsurprisingly perfect, and Gwaine couldn’t hold a moan of pleasure.

The noise the bucket made when it fell on the floor reverberated in the whole house. 

“Sorry…” Merlin mumbled. 

He finally came behind Gwaine, sitting on a stool. He soaked the cloth in the water and started to wash Gwaine’s shoulders and upper back. Gwaine wanted to tease him a little, but he had seemed so troubled already that he didn’t want to frighten him. So, at first, he stayed put and let Merlin wash him in silence.

Though, when Merlin started to wash his chest, he let a soft moan escape his lips. Merlin stopped his movements for a second. He had heard it. Gwaine continued to play that game when Merlin started to wash his arms. Then, he lifted his legs on the bathtub’s ledge. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water and the cloth on his calves. 

When Merlin finally reached his thighs, Gwaine decided to play his trump card. He moaned deeper which resulted in Merlin squeaking and dropping the cloth in the water, just next to Gwaine’s crotch.

“Sorry… I… Hum.. I’ll get another cloth.” Merlin stammered.

Gwaine grabbed his wrist to hold him back.

“No need for that. You can finish me with your bare hands,” Gwaine said, playing with the words to get Merlin even more flustered.

Merlin’s face was now scarlet, and he tried to hide it by looking down.

“Gwaine… Stop playing with me,” he pleaded.

“I’m not playing, Merlin.”

“Then, what?” Merlin asked, suddenly more aggressive.

“I’m just flirting.”

Gwaine pulled a little on Merlin’s wrist, bringing him closer.

“I’m trying to tell you how I feel.”

Gwaine pulled again. Merlin was forced to stand from his stool and lean against the tub.

“I’m confessing.”

Their faces were as close as they could be without kissing. Gwaine didn’t want to make the last step. He wanted Merlin to surrender.

And Merlin did, with a frustrated sigh and a strange smile.

The kiss wasn’t at all what Gwaine had expected. Merlin was shy and prudent. He was passionate and eager. And Gwaine loved that. So when they stopped to catch their breath, Gwaine could only smile and pull Merlin in the bath to get him closer and kiss him again and again, until the water was cold.

“Wait.” Merlin stopped the kiss.

From that close, Gwaine could watch his eyes turn into molten gold. It was mesmerising. And the water around them was hot again.

“So useful!”

They could kiss some more, then.

***

Gwaine watched Merlin riding in front of him. He was still looking around, cooing every time they crossed paths with an animal, and mumbling about leaves and herbs. But now, they made stops from time to time to kiss and hug.

They would probably arrive late in Camelot, but Gwaine didn’t care. Making the trip last longer was, in a way, like prolonging their stay in Ealdor. That little village had won Gwaine’s heart, too. He had felt so good there.

He would cherish the memories of his stay for his whole life. 

Traveling with Merlin was an adventure indeed, but having him as his lover would definitely be a story worthy of the mythical legends.


End file.
